


Little Treasons

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Manjula wonders if he's still true to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Treasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Simpsons, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, quiet, breath

In the space between midnight and morning, Apu crawled into bed with his wife, nuzzling against the back of her neck while gently plying her with kisses.

Manjula shifted automatically into his touch, but “No, stay still. This will get you horny,” he declared, in a tone that suggested just before squeezing her breast.

It has the desired effect on her body; Manjula crawls toward him and curls into his weight anyway. The familiar rhythms of their hands and mouths take over after that, and she doesn’t have to think much about it and simply lets it carry her away.

As he grunts his way to climax, Majula stares up into her husband’s face and wonders if she’ll ever REALLY forgive Apu – for his infidelity, for his blasé dislike of the children they desperately craved.

But she knows as she holds him that their renewed love is true and, most importantly, mutual.


End file.
